


Taguel-Human Relations

by risbi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risbi/pseuds/risbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Panne/Lon'qu drabbles that will explore the characters, pairing dynamic, their relationships to their future son Yarne, and ideas about the taguel. All post-supports unless otherwise noted. Chapters will come as I write them and may not be in chronological order.</p><p>EDIT: unlikely to be continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taguel-Human Relations

The first time they touch--really touch, more than just a graze of fingertips while handing off mugs--Lon'qu's hands shake. His face burns brightly at the realization his palms are moist; if Panne notices, she says nothing. Her eyes are trained on his face, neither impatient nor judgemental. The taguel must have been an extraordinarily accepting species, for her to be content with sitting around during their down time, doing nothing but talking and holding hands with a human whose nerves simply won't let him relax.

On the bright side, it's been about a week since the last time he felt the impulse to tell her to back off. That can be considered an accomplishment, he supposes. As if reading his mind, she comments, "You are doing much better than before. I hope you are proud of yourself." 

He should be, but more than anything, he's frustrated. She shouldn't have to wait for someone who can't even touch her without sweating. It's weighed on his mind recently--the taguel, and her status as the last one. The importance of repopulation. When he thinks about it, he feels all sorts of muck in the pit of his stomach.

"You don't need to tie yourself to me," he mumbles. Confusion slips into her expression, because of course it does; not even a taguel's senses can see into someone's mind. "Your...your duty as the last taguel. There must be others who would serve you better..."

So far, she's only gripped his hand as tightly as he's held hers, but now it tightens considerably. He thinks he sees unease in her eyes, just before she looks down.

"I am not ready to think about that yet."

"You haven't thought about it?"

"Of course I've thought about it," she mutters, squinting and frowning at their joined hands. "But I am not ready to truly think about it. Parenthood is a heavy burden, and I am still young, in many ways..."

Vulnerability is not a trait one would readily ascribe to Panne, but now, cautiously, she shows him that side of herself. She's afraid and alone, still a child in her own ways, doing her best to prove to the world that she will survive. That she's willing to share it with him helps him to forget his own nerves, if only for a moment.

Her expression lightens, and finally her red eyes find his face again. "A day may come when I breed out of duty," she hums thoughtfully, "but until then, I would like to hold onto the idea of breeding out of love for my silly human partner and our future child, like any taguel would."

It's odd, how easily he leans in to give her forehead a gentle peck.


End file.
